The present invention relates to swimming or diving goggles and, more particularly, to swimming or diving goggles with a larger visual field and enhanced visibility in water.
Swimming or diving goggles generally include two lenses and a sealing frame. The lenses can be separate or integrally formed with each other as a single monolithic piece. The sealing frame is in intimate contact with eye sockets of a wearer to protect the eyes and to improve visibility during swimming or diving.
FIG. 21 shows conventional swimming or diving goggles including planar lenses 10′ received in a frame 11′. When the wearer is swimming with his or her face facing downward, his or her eyes look through each lens 10′ along an axis 1d′ above and at an acute angle 1e′ with a normal axis 1c′ perpendicular to the lens 10′, leading to poor visibility and hindering the visual field 2b′ while increasing resistance in water.
FIG. 22 shows another conventional swimming or diving goggles including a spherical lens 20′ having crescent cross sections to reduce resistance in water. However, the curvature of the spherical lenses 20′ is not suitable to all of the wearers such that the distance 2a′ between the face of the wearer and the central portion of the spherical lens 20′ may be undesirably large.
FIGS. 23 and 24 show another conventional swimming or diving goggles including an arcuate lens 30′ and a sealing frame 31′ in intimate contact with the face of the wearer. The curvature of the arcuate lens 30′ reduces resistance in water. However, when the wearer is swimming with his or her face facing downward, his or her eyes look through the lens 30′ along an axis 3d′ above and at an acute angle 3c′ with a normal axis 3b′ perpendicular to the lens 30′, leading to poor visibility and hindering the visual field 3a′. 
U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0064875 discloses swimming or diving goggles including a pair of lenses that are separate or carried out as one piece, and a sealing frame surrounding the lenses. Each lens is provided with a temporal portion and a nasal portion. The nasal portion is bent in a substantially horizontal plane and follows a first theoretical cylindrical surface with substantially vertical generatrixes. The temporal portion is bent in a second theoretical cylindrical surface having a combined bend both on a horizontal plane and on a vertical plane. However, such lenses still have the disadvantages of reduced visual field and poor visibility.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0010587 discloses swimming or diving goggles including left and right eye cups each having a forward-viewing section and a difficult-viewing section below the forward-viewing section. However, both the forward-viewing section and the difficult-viewing sections have bends leading to blind spots in the visual field while the curvatures of the eye cups result in increased resistance in water.